Teen titans GX
Teen titans GX is a sequel series to the 2003 teen titans series that take place ten years after teen titans: trouble in tokyo, in this series cyborg and nightwing must train ten young heroes and teach them how to work together and become the new teen titans. The New Teen Titans Jackson Hyde/AquaLad : protege to Aquaman, and the lost son of his arch foe, black manta, Aqualad works hard and is willing to protect his friends and family from any treat that comes his way Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle: when an alien scarab bonded itself to his spine it creates a high tech beetle like armor for jaime to wear in battle. he is still trying to control his new abilities, but his friends in the teen titans help him on how to be a hero. Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern: protege to Hal Jorden, he is youngest to ever join the green lantern corps and his a freelance artist in his spare time or well he is with his friends in the teen titans. Bart Allen/Kid Flash: protege to the flash, he is the jokester of the group and is full of curiosity about the world around him and loves spending time with his friends and family . Tim Drake/Robin; protege to batman, He is the leader of the new teen titans and is a world class detective and strategist who often works with a network of heroes around the world to help solve crimes and save lives. Mia Dearden/Speedy: protege to green arrow, she is a gifted acrobat, a proficient archer, and a skilled street fighter, also she quite agile in battle. Kon-El/Conner Kent/SuperBoy: protege to superman, created when scientists combined the DNA of superman and lex luthor to form a copy of the man of steel. Mixed-up superboy struggled to find peace within himself, but at last felt complete when he joined the fight for justice alongside his heroic friends in the teen titans. Cassie Sandsmark/WonderGirl: protege to wonder woman, she was given powers by her father Zeus, king of the gods. though her human mother worries about the dangers she faces in battle, she always feels supported by her follow heroes, the teen titans. M'gann M'orzz/ Megan Morse/ Miss Martian: protege to martian manhunter, she is '''a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longed to fit in on Earth and be a member of the Team. she is also quite inexperienced, and eager to please. Virgil Hawkins/Static: Doused with an experimental chemical in a gang war he was caught up in, he gain a variety ofelectromagnetic powers and becomes a costumed crusader against crime and join the teen titans to help him battle all the metahumans that were created in the event known as the bib bang and help deal with the responsibilites of being a superhero. Original Titans Roy Harper/Red arrow: former protege to green arrow and the original speedy, who mia looks up to like the big brother she never had. Garfield Logan/Beast Boy: former member of the teen titans and current leader of the Doom Patrol . Donna Troy: former protege to wonder woman and the original wonder girl, She and cassie sent a lot of time together. Victor Stone/Cyborg: former member of the original titans and current mentor to the new teen titans Wally West/ the flash: former protege to Barry Allen and the original kid flash, helps bart to adjust to the 21 century. Dick Grayson/Nightwing: former protege to batman and the original robin, serves as a respected mentor to the new teen titans. Rachel Roth/Raven: former member of the original teen titans, wants to live a normal live and retired from crime fighting. '''Princess Koriand'r/StarFire: former member of the original teen titans, and the '''main love interest for nightwing Garth/Tempest: former protege to aquaman and the original aqualad,and protect the oceans from harm . = Justice League Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman: man of steel and mentor to superboy Bruce Wayne/Batman: the dark knight and mentor to robin Diana Prince/WonderWoman: amazon princess and mentor to wonder girl Barry Allen/The Flash: scarlet speedster and mentor to kid flash Hal Jordan/Green Lantern: Emerald knight and mentor to Kyle Rayner Arthur Curry/Orin/AquaMan: king of the seas and mentor to aqualad. J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter: sole survivor of the planet and mentor to miss martian Oliver Queen/Green Arrow: emerald archer and mentor to speedy. Dinah Lance/Black Canary: sonic siren Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning: electric ace Jason Rusch/FireStorm: the nuclear man John Stewart/Green Lantern: green guardian and a friend of hal jordan Ray Palmer/The Atom:mighty mite John Smith/Red Tornado:crimson whirlwind Mari McCabe/Vixen:beauty and the beasts Zatanna Zatara: mistress of magic Villains '''Equinox arch enemy of the teen titans''' and ' serves as the main antagonist for the first two seasons, a secondary antagonist in the fourth season, and is one of the most prominent villains of the whole series he is a enigmatic criminal mastermind, dispatching slews of super villains and android ninjas to kill the Teen Titans instead of directly coming after them himself. Slade is shown to be ambitious, calculating, and incredibly sadistic. But his underestimating of the bonds that exist between all the Titans and his fury over not being able to sever those bonds have often led to his undoing. His main goal is apparently to kill the Titans and possibly conquer the world. Professor Pyg and Mister Toad: eco-terrorists who hunt and commit crimes against those who they find guilty of hurting animals and endangering their habitats. Magpie/Margaret Sorrow: can grow poisonous claws for nails and is unable to feel pain Anarky: A mysterious figure who self-identifies as a madman and champion of chaos. Cypher - A half-human half-computer cyborg Tobias Whale: an African American albino crime boss. Milo Match/Phosphorus Rex: villain who can perform fire attacks. Humpty Dumpty/Humphrey Dumpler: a former mob accountant who developed a childlike personality due to a missile blasted at him by Tobias Whale,He is obsessed with the nursery rhyme where he committed crimes using toy soldiers with real weapons built on to them. '''The Key: '''A criminal who can mold his fingers into any key to fit the locks and is able to download digital security keys from computers into his brain. '''Eddie Felson/Speedwarp: a teen villain '''With the Time Gauntlet, he could manipulate hyper time. He could speed up the time outside it, or slow it down, giving him the appearance of super-speed. '''Dr. Koenig/Heavyman: can '''absorb mass from other objects becoming heavier and tougher. '''Dr. Karen Roberts/Omnara: a villain with a '''Mastery over all computers. '''The Meta Breed' is group of Bang Babies lead by Ebon. Members Core Members * Ebon (leader) * Shiv * Talon Additional Members ** Hotstreak ** Madelyn Spaulding (former) ** Carmen Dillo (former) ** Aquamaria (former) ** Kangor (former) ** Ferret (former) ** Boom ** Slipstream ** Tamara Lawrence ** Puff ** Onyx The Reach - An imperial race of aliens that are also known as "the Partner" to the Light and "the Competitor" to the Kroloteans. They have sinister plans for Earth and are abducting teens with latent meta-genes to study their powers so they can more effectively fight the planet's superheroes. Following their encounter with The Team, the Reach went to the United Nations and claim that they are here to assist humanity. In kid flash's future, the Reach (with the help of Jaime Reyes under the Reach's control) have enslaved the human race in what is called "the Reach Apocalypse." * Reach Ambassador (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - The ambassador of the Reach. He is a skilled actor, and overconfident in his plans, believing them to be infallible. This ultimately lead to Black Beetle abandoning him during the three-way battle with the Light and the Team, in favor of saving the Scientist. ** Reach Scientist (voiced by Masasa Moyo) - The scientist of the Reach. She experimented on young metahumans that were brought to them. Unlike the Ambassador, she is level-headed and sees when things aren't and won't go in their favor; she only grows aggravated when pointing out he should have listened to her. ** Black Beetle (voiced by Kevin Grevioux) - Member of the Reach. Black Beetle was first seen in silhouette. When the Team first confronted the Reach, he wasn't referred to by name and was called Black Beetle by Wonder Girl. His scarab was destroyed by the Blue Beetle. ' Simon Jones/Psimon: '''a powerful psychic with telepathic and telekinetic powers. '''Angela Hawkins III/Phobia:'Human psychic with an ability to control the fear centers of the human mind to create life-like illusions of the person's greatest fears. The Amazing Mumbo: a turquoise-skinned magician whose powers are largely based on stage magic feats and uses the wand to give himself magic powers usually summoned through stereotypical magic words and phrases such as "Abracadabra," "Alakazam," "Open Sesame," "Hocus Pocus," and more notably, "Mumbo Jumbo." Professor Chang: a mad scientist who runs an underground smuggling operation providing illegal services for higher-tier villains. He has several workers helping him, but they all wear suits and helmets which hide their faces, and they never speak. Trident:'an Atlantean criminal armed with the mystical weapon of his namesake, and a superiority complex and a self-perception of perfection. '''Mad Mod: ' a psychedelic red-headed British villain with the mannerisms of a strict schoolmarm, whose root source of power comes from his ruby-tipped cane. It is later revealed that Mod is actually an old man who is given to the use of holograms of his younger self. He is also formidable for his use of hypnotic suggestion which has a stupefying and lobotomizing effect on its victims. '''Killer Moth: '''an evil lepidopterist with command over swarms of large mutated moths that are capable of eating through anything. He is also presumably a human-moth hybrid himself; dressed in a moth-like body armor complete with razor-sharp claws and a pair of wings, he has an elevated level of speed, strength and reflexes, has the ability to adhere to walls, as well as limited flight and hovering capabilities. '''Control Freak: '''an overweight and unkempt movie fanatic, notorious for using a nuclear super-powered remote control to warp reality to suit his movie-inspired images. The H.I.V.E. Academy: The H.I.V.E. Academy is a secret campus for a rogue's gallery of superpowered teenagers, all being trained to become master criminals. The school has also been called the H.A.E.Y.P., which is short for "H'.I.V.E. A'cademy for '''E'xtraordinary 'Y'oung 'P'eople''." 'Brother Blood: '''the main antagonist of the third season,Brother Blood is the charismatic - and sadistic - Headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy. His powers are very different from his comic book incarnation, a powerful psychic who mind controls his students to keep them under his thrall. He is shown using his psychic powers for a variety of other purposes as well, such as producing deadly force bolts, teleportation, energy shields, telekinesis, or altering perception, and also has a photographic memory. '''Trigon: '''He serves as the main antagonist of the fourth season. More or less the same as his comic counterpart, he is evil incarnate and probably the most terrible threat the Teen Titans face. He possesses vast reality manipulation powers, enabling him to reshape the surface of the Earth on a whim, revive the dead (either as superpowered undead servants or flesh and blood), and rip the fabric of space to transport his army across vast distances. He can bring a person's inner darkness to life, creating an exact replica of that person, down to their powers and memories. He also possesses more generic superhuman abilities such as firing energy blasts, creating forcefields, and pyrokinesis (control of fire) latter of which he can impart to his servants. The '''Secret Society of Super Villains: ' the main antagonists of the final season,Its members consist of Lex Luthor, Bizarro, Black Adam,Circe, Gorilla Grodd,Joker, Killer Frost, Solomon Grundy, Deathstroke, Cheetah, Giganta, Talia al Ghul, Professor Zoom, Sinestro, Captain Cold, Black Manta, Atomic Skull, Count Vertigo, Merlyn, Star Sapphire,Bane, Metallo, Mirror Master, Ma'alefa'ak, The Penguin, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, Clayface, Silver Banshee, toyman, Doctor Polaris, and Dr. Light. They were supported by various android soldiers and they are a villainous organization out to take over the world and to destroy their archenemies in the justice league. 'Terror Titans: '''formed by '''Equinox ' to combat the Teen Titans Members Andy Mallory/Scorn: criminal counterpart to Robin and leader of the team. Terry Bolatinsky/'''Dreadbolt:a skilled special effects technician and assassin. Thanks to a special suit he designed, he is able to teleport short distances instantaneously. The suit also contains an energy blaster that can be used as a weapon. Elise Kimble/'Persuader: carries an atomic axe, her weapon of choice. Her atomic axe cuts objects on a molecular level, allowing her to cleanly shear flesh, bone, steel, wood and any other object. Angelica/Disruptor: While wearing his high-tech suit, the Disruptor has the ability to "disrupt" the natural flow of things. This includes stopping electrical power and other forms of energy, as well as disrupting super-powers. Deborah Morgna/Sun Girl: Harnesses the power of the sun, projects fire and heat Samuel Register/Zookeeper: can turn into any animal at will, just like Beast Boy. However, his side effects are different from Garfield's. His skin is purple and scaly, and his eyes and hair did not change color with his skin. Barney Venton/'Headcase: '''He is seen to have the ability to absorb knowledge and manipulate things around him in a gravitational way. '''Match: '''a Bizarro clone of Superboy. '''Thaddeus Thawne/ Kid zoom: arch enemy of kid flash Tei wong/Scarlet Scarab: shows psychotic tendencies, taking pleasure in terrorizing civilians and wants to kill blue beetle. Cameron Mahkent/'''Icicle, Jr.: can generate and control ice; he can create blasts of cold, ice missiles and walls of ice from ambient moisture, as well as forming sleet, snow, and freezing rain. '''Nanaue/King Shark: former friend and now enemy of aqua lad. Amon Tomaz/Osiris: Magically bestowed aspects of mythological figures that include superhuman strength, speed, stamina, physical and magical invulnerability, flight, fearlessness, and vast wisdom and enhanced mental perception. 'Axel Walker/'Trickster: Gadgets that give him the ability to perform amazing tricks like walking on air Category:TV Shows Category:Superheroes Category:Animation